The orca king
by Juimy1
Summary: This is an underwater adaption of the lion king, wrote trying to stay as close as possible to the actual story, but also adding some extra scenes. Wrote in collaboration with a friend of mine, and the characters belong to her too, thank you the-ocean-sings . rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

One day, as the sun rose above the ocean, a young orca had been born.

all the animals across the podlands gathered around the great podrock, the right place from which the orcas ruled the ocean with wisdom and strenght

More animals, from the smallest fish to the biggest whale gathered, looking at the majestic queen of the sea.

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

Pochi swam through the crowd of sea creatures to Serena bowing before her.

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

Then Nilu, the bottlenose dolphin arrived, carrying a little orca calf

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

Serena looked fondly at her son, then she nodded to Nilu, who then held him out for the world to see, with the animals beginning to rejoice.

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

In the end Storm is taken back to Serena and Nilu wiped his snout gently with a tender blue paste

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life._

Meanwhile the celebrations went on, a dark looking orca without a white spot on his back was floating near podrock, with an angry look on his muzzle.

A little later a sardine passed nearby him who quickly grabbed it.

The sardine started squirming and tring to break free from the orca's grasp but without any success.

"life is unfair isn't it little guy?" he asked in a formal mocking tone and preparing to eat the sardine.

"CAIN!" a porpoise named Pochi echoed swimming nearby making Cain lose his grasp.

"Grrr what is it you annoying barnacle?" the orca asked glaring at him.

"oh it's just the fact i didn't see you back at the ceremony, you know when Storm was raised?" the royal majordomo went on.

"ah! Go away, I have more important things to do with my time" he answered angrily

"i don't think that Serena would be very happy upon hearing what you just said" the porpoise went on pushing his luck over limits...

"Ooh, how frightening!" the orca answered starting to close in on the harbor dolphin

"hem Cain...stop looming over me...d...don't do anything you could regret!" Pochi began to plead in fear.

Cain however ignored the porpoise's plead and opened his mouth preparing to eat him.

"Cain, don't you dare" a familiar voice spoke.

"oh! thank goodness your majesty!" the majordomo said escaping.

"oh two lunches gone in one day, it must be a record...and how about you sister? You happy with that blubberball you had?" he asked

"That blubberball is my son, your nephew, and also your future king!" she answered to him with a serious expression in her eyes.

"yeah...and it's thanks to him if I lost all my chances to become the next king..." he finished swimming away angrily.

"oh Pochi, whatever will I do with him?" Serena asked watching him.

"may i suggest something that involves a stick and his tail?" Pochi asked aback.

Serena as an answered gave only a warm comforting smile.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later young Storm grew into a curious young calf.

One day Storm swam to one the pinnacles of podrock and from it he started observing the kingdom, and amazed by the beautiful sight he swam quickly to the pod of sleeping orcas nearby.

"mom! Mom! Wake up!" the little calf said while pulling gently his mother's tail.

The orca queen however ignored him and flipped him away with her tail.

"awww mom! You promised we'd explore the kingdom today!" he said rubbing her snout.

Serena then opened her eyes and stretched.

"oh alright, let's go my son" she answered in the end smiling, and started swimming followed by her impatient calf.

The mother and the son swam towards the highest pinnacle of podrock and from there they had a breathtaking view of the entire kingdom before them.

"Storm, all the light touches is our kingdom. One day, the sun will set on my time as queen, and will rise with you as the new king" She explained.

"everything the sun touches is our kingdom..." Storm repeated looking dazed at the surroundings, until his eyes crossed a very dark place in the distance "...and what about the places in shadow?"

"Sorry Storm, but that is beyond our borders and you are never to go there" the orca answered looking extremely serious with an hint of worry in her tone.

"oh...why is it so dangerous there?" he asked curiously

"Just... you are not to go there"

" ...are there...dangerous creatures there?" he asked further.

"yes Storm, very dangerous creatures" she answered in the end starting diving to the sea's weedy bottom.

"anyway, now Storm all you see exists in a delicate balance. As king you must understand and respect all creatures from tiny shrimp to barking seals" she explained

"the seals? but don't we eat seals?" the young calf asked as they passed nearby a group of seals spinning in the water.

"Yes, but when we die our bodies are eaten by the fish, and the seals eat the fish. We are all connected in the great circle of life" The queen explained with a warm tone.

"the circle of life, wow" Storm said in the end with wide eyes

Suddenly the royal majordomo swam towards the two and bowed.

"oh Good morning Pochi, you got the morning report?" Serena asked

"of course your majesty, with your permission i'd sing it" he answered

"go ahead" she answered again.

However meanwhile the porpoise was singing the report, Storm was trying to catch a fish with very little success.

"what are you up to Storm?" Serena asked to her calf noticing his look

"well...trying to pounce" the calf answered

"here i'll tell you how to do it, just be very quiet" she said to him

The calf lowered himself in the seaweed and stayed silent

"hem may i help you your majesty?" Pochi asked

"it's alright Pochi, please continue" She answered

"very well about the situation of the border everything is okay nothing is coming in or out without my knowledge..." he went ahead without noticing that both Serena and Storm went out of sight...

"and that was all... hem your majesty? Your majesty?...Storm? Where are you?" he asks noticing he was alone.

"stay hidden now" the queen told to her son.

"hem...Serena? is that you?" he asked then starting to worry...

Then without any warning Storm swam up and tackled Pochi...

"that's a good boy!" Serena complimented her son

"i got him!" the young calf cheered

"a real...triumph i'd say...i don't get enough vacations for this..." the majordomo said as a manta ray appeared behind him.

"sir news from the border of the dark reef..." the manta started explaining.

"okay now this time..." Serena started before being interrupted by Pochi's yell.

"SHARKS!" the porpoise yelled with full lungs

"what!?" Serena asked worriedly

"on the border! they are entering to prey on the seals!" Pochi explained trying to calm down.

"mom, what's going on? What's a shark?" Storm asked curiously

"Pochi take Storm home, I need to look into this" she commanded him.

"but mom!"

"I'm sorry Storm but you can't come with me" Serena answered him cutting the conversation short

"alright..." he said starting swimming in the opposite direction sighing "Mom never takes me anywhere" the young calf complained in the end

"ah don't worry little heir, one day you'll be able to chase these cartilaginous cuttlefishes from dawn to dusk" the porpoise explained as they headed back to podrock.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day Cain was lazying in podrock, resting on some of the coarse stones that formed the place, however his rest was soon disturbed by his nephew.

"hey uncle Cain!" Storm asked leaping playfully on him

"You little- I mean, what is it?" he asked without letting his rage get out of fin

"Mom today took me to explore the kingdom! and i'll rule it whole when i'll become an adult like her " he explained smiling

"wonderful" Cain answered faking a smile

"i can't wait to be king! hey by the way, when i'll be king, what will you be uncle?" Storm asked him

"A jellyfish's uncle" Cain answered making Storm brust in laughs

"ahahahahha you are so weird" Storm said between his laughs

"By any chance did your mother show you that shadowy reef at the border of our land?"

"meh, she told me i shouldn't go there, since it's filled with dangerous creatures..." Storm answered sighing a little

"She's right, only the bravest orcas go there" he answered with a very serious and also slightly worried tone.

"the bravest orcas? Wow!" Storm answered amazed

"Oh yes, it takes a very brave orca to venture amongst the whale bones of Shadow Reef"

"i'm a brave orca!" Storm said immediately

"oh my I shouldn't have said that! Oh please Storm, promise me you'll never go to that horrible place" Cain told him with a vaguely worried behavior

"mmmmh fine, i won't go..." Storm answered

"That's a good calf. Swim along now" he dismissed him, just to start smiling to himself evily as the young calf was out of sight.

"okay i know exactly where to go..." Storm said swimming towards a group of orcas with their calves

As he arrived a friend of his quickly greeted him.

"Hi there Storm!" Harmony the calf said swimming towards him

"hi Harmony! how are you doing?" he asked her

"I'm ok! What are you doing here?"

" i wanted to ask if you wanted to come with me, i heard of an incredible place to explore" he went ahead

"Really? Where would that be " Serena asked

"hem...it's the cove!" Storm answered promptly

"The cove? There's nothing interesting there" Harmony complained

"trust me, it will be exiting, come on mom, can we go? Please?" the young calf asked with wide eyes

"Yes mother can I go with Storm?" she asked respectively to her mom

"alright Storm" Serena answered

"you can, just be safe Harmony don't let anything bad happen to you" Harmony's mom answered

"Oh, and Pochi will accompany you" Serena said in the end

"oh no...not Pochi" Storm said between his snot...

And so after the royal majordomo was with them the 3 went in the direction of the cove...

"come on youngers the sooner we get to the cove the sooner we can get back" The porpoise said hovering about the two.

"so where are we really going?" Harmony asked

"2 words, the "shadow reef"" Storm answered to her causing her to gasp in surprise.

"shhhh!" he answered pointing to Pochi

"how do we get rid of him?" Harmony asked

"don't worry, i already have a plan" Storm answered winking

"ah so young and you already have private talks, how fast the time goes" Pochi said swimming nearby them

"What?" she asked confused

"oh just how your friendship seems already about to bloom in a beautiful romance" Pochi answered elated

"Romance? Bleh!" she answered disgusted

"ah don't be so shy, it's wrote in the stars i say, one day you'll become mates..."

"Mates? We're friends, we don't want to be mates!" Storm protested

"ah you'll see, when you'll become king you'll have to choose your queen, these are the rules" Pochi went ahead

"Not when I'm king!" Storm answered

"oh yes, and in any case you aren't the king yet" Pochi objected

"he will be one day" Harmony answered

"so that means my word is law" Storm said triumphantly!

However as Storm said that a blue whale hovered over them.

Storm and Harmony escaped quickly, but Pochi remained trapped under him as he rested on the ocean floor.

"Hello? Hello? Can someone get me out of here?" Pochi asked from underneath the whale, while Storm and Harmony headed to the Shadow Reef


	4. Chapter 4

"and Pochi now is busy, be careful now Harmony where we are going is a place reserved to the bravest orcas only" Storm said as they already swam some distance between them and Pochi swimming towards the shadowy reef.

"Hey I'm just as brave as you! Maybe even more!" Harmony answered, with a daring attitude

"oh yeah? how about you show me?" Storm asked, regretting it two seconds later, as Harmony leaped in the water and tackled him

"you give up?" she asked to her friend without noticing that they were getting closer to the dark reef.

"yeah...right!" Storm answered trying to overpower her...

"i got ya!" Harmony responded by avoiding his try and pinning him back down

"ah you!..." Storm started before understanding that something was off "...hey..." he said in the end noticing that they finished right in the maze of whale bones.

The two calves were amazed by the creepy yet exiting view, and so they started going inside.

"we are here" Harmony said looking at the giant skeletons of the dead whales, and the greenish water looming around them.

"isn't it awesome?" Strom asked with a wide smile on his snout.

"NO! It is not!" Pochi yelled after coming towards them.

The calves exchanged amazed looks...

"How'd you get out from under that whale?" Harmony asked the porpoise

"I will tell you later now we have to get away from this...STORM!?" The majordomo asked as he saw the calf swimming towards a huge blue whale skeleton.

"what do you think you are doing!? It's dangerous! Come down right now Storm before the dwellers of here arrive..." Pochi said starting to get worried.

"Danger? AH! Nothing scares me!" Storm answered boldly...

But just as he said that, the sonars of the 3 mammals picked up the echos of 3 other animals coming out of the whale bones.

Three sharks swam out of whale's skull, exactly a tiger shark, a bull shark, and blue shark, all of them with angry looks in their eyes and baring their teeth, except for the blue shark who had a very spaced out expression and his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"you sure Blubberball?" Jezebel the tiger shark asked in a mocking tone swimming towards them.

"hey Jezzy look, 2 blubberballs and an half, talk about special offers" Razor the bull shark said closing in...

Finn the blue shark instead was just bubbling and saying some senseless words, while following his two friends and starting circling the 2 calves and Pochi.

"I told you! Now we're surrounded!" Pochi said as they found themselves circled by the 3 predators.

"okay guys, feed time, i'll have the little prince, you Razor can get the female one and you Finn, chew on that dolphin majordomo there"

"I'm a porpoise!" Pochi yelled in fear as the sharks started to shrink the circle.

"Let's get out of here!" Storm yelled, slamming the sharks with his tail trying to distract them, as they swam for it.

"oh no you don't...AFTER THEM!" Jezebel commanded giving pursuit to the 3 with the help of her 2 friends.

The sharks tried to keep the pace of the calves but the 2 orcas managed to overswim them, however Pochi wasn't as strong.

The porpoise set in motion ever swimming muscle he had but he was quickly reached and tackled by Razor, who started to held him near his muzzle with a frightening look in his eyes.

"hey look! I got one! Jezz come here, doesn't he look kinda familiar? What does he remind you of?" Razor asked the female tiger, while holding the terrorized prey by the tail.

Jezebel looked at Pochi with a thinking expression masked by her triangular teeth...even if not as smart as the mammals the sharks were still the most intelligent fish in the ocean, and that was one of the things that made them fearsome predators, and surely Jezebel knew how to use her brain.

She could still sense the calves's electric fields in the water, they were close, and...if they heard the screams of fear of their little friend there, they might have came back for him...so she decided to play along...

"besides lunch?" she answered amplifying the porpoise's terrified expression.

"close enough Jezzy, he reminds me of dinner!" Razor said throwing Pochi in a narrowed corner where he couldn't escape from.

"now how about a little trip in our stomaches?" Razor asked starting to close in on Pochi, as well as his other two friends, with their mouths wide open and ready to devour him.

"NO! Wait please don't eat me!" The majordomo pleaded as his self conservation instinct kicked in, but just as the sharks were about to chow down on him...

"Hey, pick on someone your own size!" Storm screamed coming out of a crack between the rocks...

Jezebel's mouth quickly turned into a frightening smile...her plan worked well...

"how about you Blubberball?" She said turning to him, while Razor quickly grabbed Pochi in his mouth and then hurled him in the water and tailslammed him away...without imagining the mistake he made...

The trio returned to pursue the calves trough the maze of bones, until a pile of bones crumbled stopping Harmony.

"HELP STORM!" the young female screamed in fear as Jezebel started to loom over her.

"I got you!" the tiger shark exclaimed preparing to grab her in her mouth, but as she was about to attack, Storm came back for her and scooped his friend away and slamming on the tiger shark's nose.

"OUCH!" Jezebel yelled feeling the acute pain caused by a blow right on her sensors "i'm going to make you regret this!"

The trio in the end succeeded into cornering the two into a narrowed passage, without any escape route.

As the sharks started to close into them, Storm boldly put himself before Harmony and tried to scare off the sharks using his verse, however he didn't have the lung power to make it effective.

"very cute little guy, do it again?" Jezebel mocked

Storm concentred more and tried to use it again, but this time without any warning the sound generated was way more powerful.

"WHAT!?" the sharks exclaimed as they found themselves face to face with Serena...followed by Pochi.

The orca queen slammed quickly into them, and even with all their predatory features they couldn't cope, as she quickly got them all cornered.

"If you EVER come near my son again..." She said as she loomed over the sharks...

Understanding that they lost, the sharks quickly slipped on the floor and escaped as fast as their fins allowed them to move.

Storm then moved slowly towards his mom...

"M...mom..." He started saying before Serena interrupted him...

"How could you blatantly disobey me like this? Let's go home" She scolded him as she started to slowly swim.

"I thought you were really brave" Harmony reassured her dear friend.

Storm as an answer just smiled a little, but then swam sadly following his mother.

However unknowingly to them, Cain was watching from behind the shadows...looking very disappointed.


	5. Chapter 5

Later Storm, Harmony, Pochi and Serena were still swimming back to podrock...

Pochi was still sore after Razor's tailslam, but Storm was more hurt inside...especially watching at how majestic his mother was.

"i'll never be like you..." Storm thought watching her.

Serena could sense her son's discomfort and so she decided she needed to tell him a few things.

"Pochi, take Harmony home" Serena ordered Pochi "i need to teach my son a lesson"

"as you wish your majesty..." the porpoise answered leading Harmony back home to her family.

"Storm, come here" Serena asked her calf

"m...mom...i'm sorry...i just wanted to be as brave and as strong as you are" Storm answered in a saddened way.

"Storm, bravery doesn't mean you needlessly put yourself or others in danger. And I'm not always brave, in fact today I was the most afraid I've ever been" She explained

"afraid of what?" Storm asked amazed

"that I might lose you" Serena answered to him

"so...even queens can be afraid?" Strom asked

"yes my son" Serena answered giving him a comforting nuzzle

"hey...you know something?" Storm asked her as he started regaining his smile

"yes?" Serena asked curious

"i think the sharks were about to lose their fins for fear!" Storm answered laughing

"Come here you rascal!" Serena exclaimed starting to chase playfully her son.

And after a little chase, Storm ended placing himself on his mother's back, biting gently her dorsal fin.

"mom? Will you be always with me?" Storm asked her

"Look at the stars Storm. All the kings and queens of the past watch us from those stars. If you ever feel alone, remember they are there to guide you, like I will be" she answered her son smiling warmly.

"they look after me from the stars..." he said looking at the nocturnal sky with wide eyes.

However unknowingly to them, the three sharks returned to their homes in the depths of shadow reef.

"great! Just great! A perfect occasion to rip an orca runt apart, and we lost it!" Jezebel was saying growling

"you said it Jezz...oh man i'm starving, I haven't been eating real meat for a whole week! And after that chase we just had, my stomach Is starting to digest itself!" Razor said with his stomach growling savagely

Finn instead was smashing bones with his tail without a care in the world, causing a noise that was terrible for the other shark's hears.

"Knock it off Finn" the larger shark said

Finn however ignored him and kept smashing stuff laughing in the process...

"SHUT UP!" Razor yelled leaping on him and starting roughhousing with him.

Jezebel was trying to rest on a rock and that surely didn't help, seeing sharks behaving like mindless fishes was a sight that really made her feel sick...and angry...

"you two knock it off!" Jezebel ordered tail slamming the two and separating them

"look at yourself! No wonder the orcas forced us in this place and reduced us to a school of scavengers!" She snarled angrily.

"Orca suck..." Razor answered in agreement

"they suck their blubbers" Jezebel answered him, cracking a joke and smiling a little.

Fin then started blubbering something

"yeah and they stink too!" Jezebel answered to her friend smiling even more.

"and boy are they..." Razor started their customary chorus

"UUUUUUUUGLYYYYYYYYY!" The trio sang bursting in laughter, until a deep orca sonar alerted them.

"yeah? I think we aren't that bad" Cain said lurking out of the darkness

"Oh it's just you Cain. We were worried it was someone important, like Serena" Jezebel exclaimed

Cain as an answer started growling at her.

"I swear I hear her name and I get all tingly!" Jezebel said

"oh yeah? Serena..." Razor smiling

"Ooooh..." Jezebel exclaimed tilting her back

"...this reef is populated by idiots..." Cain said snarling

"But Cain here, he's our friend!" Razor exclaimed

"Nos amigo" Jezebel said after him

"Hey pal, did you happen to get us something to eat?" Razor asked Cain with an hungry look in his eyes

"yeah i happen to have a dead seal, but why should i toss it to you?" Cain asked showing the seal and waving it in front of the hungry sharks.

"I conveniently gave you those calves to kill and you couldn't even do that" Cain said again without letting the seal out of his fins

"hey we did our best to take these two down!" Jezebel protested angrily

"right now give us that seal!" Razor yelled with crazy hunger in his eyes

Cain just rolled his eyes and then tossed the seal to them, watching them go in a feeding frenzy.

"anyway, we where about to kill them, if only Serena didn't show up, what did you expect from us? Killing her?" Jezebel asked

"Exactly" Cain answered with an evil sneer

And as the trio looked shocked, the petrol pipeline that passed trough the darkreef started trembling, and a reddish smoke started to come out the ground.

_Cain: I know that your powers of retention_

_Are as wet as a sea cow's backside_

_But flexible as you are, pay attention__  
><em>_My words are a matter of pride._

_It's clear from your vacant eyes._

_The lights are not all on near the surface..._

_Jezebel and Razor are giggling in the background, until Cain tailslams them_

_Cain: But we're talking Kings and successions_

_Even you can't be caught unawares!_

_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime.__  
><em>_Be prepared for sensational news.__  
><em>_A shining new era.__  
><em>_Is tiptoeing nearer from the abysses of the sea._

_Jezebel: And where do we feature?_

_Cain: Just listen to Teacher_

_I know it sounds sordid, but you'll be rewarded _

_When at last I am given my dues_

_And injustice deliciously squared_

_Be __Prepared__!_

_Razor: Yeah, Be prepared. __  
><em>_Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.__  
><em>_...For what?__  
><em>_Cain: For the death of the queen.__  
><em>_Razor: Why? Is she sick?_

_Cain: No, fool- we're going to kill her. And Storm too.__  
><em>_Jezebel: Great idea! Who needs a queen?__  
><em>_Jezebel (and then Razor): No queen! No queen! la-la-la-la-laa-laa!_

_Cain: IDIOTS! THERE WILL BE A KING!_

_Razor: But you said-_

_Cain: I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!_

_Jezebel and Razor: Yaay! All right! Long live the king!__  
><em>_All sharks: Long live the king! Long live the king!_

_The sharks start swimming in coordination as if they were marching_

_Sharks: It's great that we'll soon be connected_

_With a king who'll be all-time adored_

_Cain: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected_

_To take certain "duties" on board_

_The future is littered with preys__  
><em>_And though I'm the main addressee__  
><em>_The point that I must emphasize is__  
><em>_You won't get a leftover without me!_

_(He hurls a shark away)_

_Cain: So prepare for the coup of the century_

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam_

_Meticulous planning_

_Sharks: We'll have food_

_Cain: Tenacity spanning_

_Sharks: Lots of food_

_Cain: Decades of denial_

_Sharks: We repeat_

_Cain: is simply why I'll_

_Sharks: Endless meat!_

_Be king undisputed__  
><em>_Sharks (Aaaaaaah...)__  
><em>_Respected, saluted__  
><em>_Sharks (...aaaaaaah...)__  
><em>_And seen for the wonder I am__  
><em>_Sharks (...aaaaaaah!)_

_Cain: Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared_

_Be prepared!_

_All:__  
><em>_Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared__  
><em>_Be prepared!_

_Cain: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

He maniacally laughed as the reddish smoke died down and the pipeline stopped trembling...


	6. Chapter 6

The following day, taking advantage of Serena's busy day list, Cain took Storm to the sea canyon...

"okay Storm now you wait here, i'll be back shortly with your mom, oh and Storm...you want to make your mom happy and proud of you?" Cain asked

"Oh yes uncle Cain!" Storm answered

"very well then, remember the sharks right?" Cain started "sometimes some of these mindless bulks of cartilage wander here, especially blue sharks, you could catch one and then show it to your mom as a trophy, displaying your hunting skills"

"Oh yes uncle Cain! I'll catch one!" Storm answered excited

"very well then, good luck" Cain said, with a devious smile coming on his face.

Without him knowing, the same three sharks that tried to kill him the other day, where preparing inside a crack, tying Finn with some dried algae.

"You two remember the plan?" Jezebel asked making the last checks

"...do you Finn?" Razor asked his shark friend.

As an answer Finn blubbered

"ah! You two lure the little blubberball where Cain told us! Then the humans will do the dirty job for us" Jezebel explained.

Finn saluted and then once he was secured he swam out of the crack and started swimming around like if he was wounded trying to obtain Storm's attention.

"A blue shark! I'm gonna get you!" Storm exclaimed noticing him and swimming towards him

Finn then swam up to the canyon but before Storm could reach him he is pulled away without warning, as a fishing net appears out of nowhere, entangling Storm.

In the same moment, Serena and Cain showed up...

"Serena quick! It's Storm!" the dark orca said pointing at him

Serena swam to him worriedly and managed to untangle him, however sadly for her, she remained dangerously tangled with some ropes getting around her throat.

"CAIN!" She yelled to her brother as she felt the her lungs starting to be empty "help me!"

However everything the orca did was smiling evilly...

"long live the queen" he answered before swimming away, while Serena couldn't even answer due to the fact her lungs were already empty...

After some hours Storm gained back consciousness, suddenly realizing something awful.

"MOM! MOM WHERE ARE YOU?!" Storm screamed desperately swimming around until he found her...

"Mom?..." Storm asked looking at her laying unmoving and starting to nuzzle her trying to wake her up.

Cain then dove to him, assuming a shocked expression

"Storm...what did you do?" Cain then asked

"There was a net and... she tried to save me" Storm answered with desperation building up in his body

"She died to save you...don't you see? If you didn't put yourself in danger she'd be still alive! It's your fault!" Cain exclaimed enraged at Storm

"What should I do?" the calf asked with his eyes starting to get watery

"leave the podlands! And never ever come back!" Cain answered

Storm started to swim slowly away, and as he went out of sight, the three sharks materialized behind Cain.

"Kill him" Cain told them in an emotionless tone.

"you can bet your tail on that!" Jezebel answered starting to chase Storm with her two friends.

"this time you won't be so lucky!" Razor exclaimed.

The trio chased the calf around the canyon, until it's end.

Storm sped up his pace until he reached it and then swam trough a crevice filled with sea urchins.

Jezebel sensed the danger and stopped in time, but his two friends weren't as lucky, as they went right trough it and then limped back out...

"OUCH! OUCH! Well at least i'm immune to the poison..." Razor exclaimed starting to get the sea urchins out of his body, just like Finn.

Jezebel then looked trough the crevice seeing Storm swimming away in the open ocean...

"Hey, he's getting away!" The tiger shark yelled, but then she reflected, even if there weren't all these sea urchins Storm was swimming in the open oceans, no algae, no fish, no mammals...only water and rocks.

"He'll die out there anyway, and we can kill him if he returns" Jezebel said in the end

"right! If you come back you are done for!" Razor yelled to Storm who was already out of range anyway.

Then as Razor and Finn finished to un-spike themselves the trio returned to the dark reef, announcing the success of the plan and that now their kind was allowed in the podlands...

That same night, as the other orcas were mourning Serena's death, Cain was giving his throne speech.

"today a great queen left us, as well as her only son, Storm, and as long as our pod will live, their names shall be remembered by us all" the orca said speaking in a solemn tone before starting to swim to the highest pinnacle of podrock "but don't worry my podmates!, as the new king, I shall rule over my predecessor's territories! And with the help of the sharks, a new age will dawn!" he finished giving a deep and threatening orca sound...

At that same time, Nilu looked away in sadness...


End file.
